The Devourer
This article contains major spoilers. The Devourer is the final boss of Epic Battle Fantasy 5. Aside from the main boss, it is accompanied by an assortment of tentacles. It is found in The Beyond and fought after the Cosmic Gigalith. It goes first after you defeat the Cosmic Gigalith. History The Devourer is an entity that exists in a dimension beyond our own. In fact, it had the run the Cosmic Gigalith in order to enter the dimension of Epic Battle Fantasy 5. It is basically the game's administrator, as it runs the simulation that consists of the universe. Unlike the previous two final bosses, the Devourer has absolutely no connection to Godcat or Akron beyond hypothetically being responsible for their existence. At some point in the past, possibly at the beginning of the first Epic Battle Fantasy, the Devourer created a program to simulate a universe. It is unclear if it is a simulation of the Epic Battle Fantasy ''world or if it actually ''is that world, but this article assumes something to the effect of the latter. It desired to create a reality of perfect order, where all things would act exactly according to their programming. However, the presence of the player (the real life one) acting through Matt, Natalie, Lance, Anna, and NoLegs proved to be a constant source of disorder. At some point following the failures of Akron and Godcat to defeat the party, the Devourer chose to intervene directly to prevent their further interference in the simulation. It may have some relation to the Beholder, but this is unconfirmed. Appearance While the true form of the Devourer is not entirely visible, what is present of it looks similar to a colossal version of the Beholder. Its central eye and its smaller eyeballs share cross-shaped pupils, with the "body" of the central eye connected via what appears to be a set of vertebrae to the rest of its unseen body. The tentacles that are visible onscreen are much larger than those of the Beholder and have octopus-like suckers covering them; one of them is also tipped with spikes for physical attacks. Overview This is the second (and final) phase/wave of the final battle. Aside from the Devourer himself, there is an accompaniment of various tentacles. These can be cut off and then regenerated as the battle progresses. Statistics Attacks and Abilities |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Notes3 = 4x Scorch on Hard/Epic difficulties. |Attack4 = Heal |Target4 = All Allies |Power4 = MaxHP * Hit2HP / 130 |RdF4 = 20% |Attack5 = Bouncing Beams- Part 1 |Target5 = All|Power5 = 70 |Type5 = Magical |Element%5 = 50% |Element5 = Bomb |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Notes5 = Uses Parts 2, 3, 4 and 5 immediately after Part 1 |Attack6 = Bouncing Beams- Part 2 |Target6 = All |Power6 = 35 |Type6 = Magical |Element%6 = 50% |Element6 = Bomb |Acc6 = 100% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Attack7 = Bouncing Beams- Part 3 |Target7 = All |Power7 = 30 |Type7 = Magical |Element%7 = 50% |Element7 = Bomb |Acc7 = 100% |Crit7 = 10% |RdF7 = 10% |Attack8 = Bouncing Beams- Part 4 |Target8 = All |Power8 = 25 |Type8 = Magical |Element%8 = 50% |Element8 = Bomb |Acc8 = 100% |Crit8 = 10% |RdF8 = 10% |Attack9 = Bouncing Beams- Part 5 |Target9 = All |Power9 = 15 |Type9 = Magical |Element%9 = 50% |Element9 = Bomb |Acc9 = 100% |Crit9 = 10% |RdF9 = 10% |Attack10 = Sonic Wind |Target10 = All |Power10 = 120 / 6 |Type10 = Magical |Element%10 = 50% |Element10 = Wind |StatusChance10 = 30% |StatusStrength10 = 1x |StatusIcon10 = |Acc10 = 300% |Crit10 = 10% |RdF10 = 10% |Notes10 = 100% chance of on Hard/Epic. |Attack11 = Charging Sphere |Target11 = All |Power11 = 60 |Type11 = Magical |Element%11 = 50% |Element11 = Thunder |StatusChance11 = 100% 0% |StatusStrength11 = 3x - |StatusIcon11 = |Acc11 = 100% |Crit11 = 10% |RdF11 = 10% |Notes11 = 100% chance of on Hard/Epic difficulties. |Attack12 = Giga Doomsday |Target12 = All All Backup |Power12 = 1600 400 |Type12 = Magical |Element%12 = 30% |Element12 = Bomb |Acc12 = 300% 100% |Crit12 = 10% |RdF12 = 10% |Notes12 = Requires and expends Charge. Only used twice, upon reaching 75% health and 50% health. |Attack13 = Delete Earth |Target13 = All (including Backup) |StatusChance13 = 100% |StatusIcon13 = |Notes13 = Can only be used once, upon reaching 30% health. Prevents Fleeing. Delete is an unremovable status where affected players take an increasing amount of damage every turn. |Attack14 = Tentacle Strikes |Target14 = Random|Power14 = 400 / 4|Type14 = Physical |Element%14 = 30% |Element14 = Earth |StatusChance14 = 30% |StatusStrength14 = 1x |StatusIcon14 = |Acc14 = 100% |Crit14 = 10% |RdF14 = 10%}} Trivia * The Devourer gains up to 15% Attack, Magic Attack, HP and Accuracy depending on how many optional bosses you killed and how many medals you have (1% for each of the 12 optional bosses, then another 1% at 50, 65, and 80 medals). ** Bosses considered for stats up (+1% for each): [Glitch (EBF5)|??.@'¬?-?e??255]], Snowflake, Sól and Skadi, Neon Valhalla, Telperion, Vulcan, Crystal Hydra, Matteus, Natalia, Lancelot, Annabelle and God. ** This means that someone playing the Beta will have up to a 5% bonus to worry about, while people playing the Steam version get the full 15%. * The HP thresholds at which the Devourer uses Giga Doomsday and Delete Earth are also the HP thresholds at which its sprite is updated to look more damaged. * The skill Giga Doomsday is first mentioned by the NPC Randalf in Hope Harbor, who tells you about cooldowns. He can only use it once every 10 days, and the events of Epic Battle Fantasy 5 are implied to take place over a little more than a week. * The Devourer's name may be something of a pun: a shorthand way of writing it's name within the standard six character format in some games would be "TheDev", which can be interpreted as "The Developer". In effect, this could be seen as a joke about how the Devourer is the developer of the simulation the game takes place in. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Characters Category:Foes Category:Bosses